


Mon étoile

by Lorian_Lawliet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorian_Lawliet/pseuds/Lorian_Lawliet
Summary: Lee está paseando por el bosque Jonio cuando oye una melodía que le estremece el alma.





	Mon étoile

El bosque Jonio. Un lugar encantador, sin duda. Aun puedo recordar sus preciosos tonos. En mi memoria danzan los recuerdos que tengo de este lugar. Ha cambiado, lo puedo sentir en el aire. La magia campa a sus anchas, últimamente más que otras veces, y es como si me llenase de energía. Camino despacio, entre los árboles y plantas, oyendo de vez en cuando las patitas de algún animal escabullirse por mi presencia. Puedo sentirlo todo: olores, sensaciones, ruidos. No puedo ver, pero eso no es ningún impedimento. Diría que incluso puedo ver mejor que antes, ya que mi vista no me permite realizar ningún juicio apresurado.  
Y es de agradecer.  
Acaricio una gran hoja. Parece peluda. Mis manos entrenadas pueden captar cada suave pelo que tapiza su superficie, dejando un cosquilleo en mi palma. Lo único que lamento es no poder ver los colores. La planta reacciona a mi tacto, moviéndose ligeramente, como si le gustase ser acariciada. Es muy agradable pasear por aquí de vez en cuando. Me alejo, más hacia las profundidades del bosque, sintiéndolo latir a mi alrededor.  
La paz me inunda cuando me siento en mi lugar habitual de meditación. Cruzo mis piernas y abro mucho más mis sentidos. Acompaso mi respiración al latido… Hasta que a mi latido se acompasa una vibración.  
Si hubiese tenido ojos los habría abierto de par en par. Mi respiración se detiene cuando la siguiente nota resuena en el claro. No puedo captar nada más. Mi cuerpo entero vibra. Me levanto, a tientas. Me estremezco.  
Algo extraño me está pasando. No sabría decir si lo encuentro sublime o aterrador. Nunca antes me he visto así. Esa música me arrebata todo en lo que confío: mis sentidos. Me agarro el pecho, jadeando. Deseo llorar. Siguiendo el sonido, que poco a poco se transforma en una melodía, trato de avanzar por el bosque. Tropiezo, y me sorprendo. ¿Acabo de tropezar? No puede ser.  
El sonido es más claro aun. Los troncos de los árboles parece que lo hacen reverberar hacia mis oídos, confundiéndome. El aire cambia, estoy en otro claro… Y abruptamente la música para, dejándome ciego.  
-Por favor-suplico más que hablo-, sigue tocando-.  
No oigo respuesta, no oigo nada.  
-Por favor-repito.  
Una nota solitaria, como una pregunta, se clava en mi alma, haciéndome temblar. Desearía poder ver ahora mismo. La misma nota vuelve a repetirse. Pareciese que la música intenta hablar conmigo… Y está esperando una respuesta.  
-Me llamo Lee Sin-respondo, tratando de no asustar a quien esté tocando-, por favor, háblame-.  
Una melodía corta se escucha, seguida de más silencio.  
-¿Hablas con la música?-una nota aguda, imitando a un sí, rebota por todo el claro hasta perderse entre las hojas.  
Me siento en el suelo, cruzando mis piernas y quedándome quieto, para no espantar a quien quiera que sea. Como si de una cascada se tratase, la música vuelve a fluir, la misma melodía con la que he sido atraído. Mi corazón vuelve a acompasarse a la melodía, haciéndome estremecer. Llevo mis manos a la venda adornada que me cubre los ojos, agachando la cabeza. No puedo llorar.  
No oigo pasos, pero la música se acerca a mí, y siento que alguien se ha sentado a mi lado, apoyando su hombro contra mi hombro derecho. Giro la cabeza en su dirección, mientras la melodía termina, dejándome angustiado, pero absolutamente maravillado. Una serie de notas se deja oír entonces, y me da la sensación, de que la propia música me pregunta.  
-No puedo entenderte, lo siento-pareciese como si la música se disculpase también-, ha sido… Estremecedor-.  
Una pequeña risa parece flotar del instrumento hasta mis oídos, seguida de una melodía más larga. Quien está a mi lado, se levanta repentinamente, y me deja solo. Sigo sin oír sus pasos. He vuelto a quedar ciego y desorientado, con la realidad golpeándome duramente.  
¿Lo habré soñado? Paso una mano por mi cabeza. La Música se ha ido tal y como ha venido, en silencio, pero dejándome vacío. Todavía puedo sentir mi corazón latir a su ritmo. Ha sido como… Mirar al cielo una noche y observar la estrella más bella. Desear volver a encontrarla, y que la noche siguiente no esté allí ya.  
Una ensoñación, una maldita quimera… Una razón… Una parte de mí…  
Me levanto lentamente, sacudiéndome los pantalones y saliendo de ese lugar mágico. Me toco el hombro donde se ha apoyado en mí, y se me eriza la piel al recordar la melodía de nuevo.  
¿Ha sido real? En el fondo se que sí, pero mi mente lo niega una y otra vez. No puede existir nada tan hermoso, estremecedor y terrorífico. Parecía la mismísima melodía del Mundo. El compás al que todos bailamos mientras vivimos.  
Regreso lentamente por donde he venido esta mañana, hacia donde tengo mi lugar de descanso. Al ir a cruzar el río, retiro la tela de mis ojos, dejando al descubierto mi piel calcinada, y las horribles cicatrices. Me lavo la cara y sigo el curso del rio hacia arriba. No lejos de aquí está la pequeña cascada donde medito. Me siento en la roca, dejando que el rumor del agua lave mi mente y mi corazón de sentimiento.  
Pero el latir de la Música sigue presente en mí… Y estará presente para siempre.   
Es prácticamente imposible que me esté pasando esto… No puedo concentrarme en meditar. No puedo concentrarme en nada. Me levanto de la roca, sacudiendo los hombros para quitarme el agua de encima. Vuelvo a enrollar la tela, ocultando la mitad superior de mi rostro y camino por entre las aguas con pesadez. Esto es una nueva sensación para mí… Y no sé si me gusta o no. Es extraño, me hace estremecer, me hace desear y anhelar, como si hubiese perdido algo que nunca supe que estuvo ahí.  
Extiendo la mano, tocando la rugosa pared de madera del sitio donde vivo, entrando y derrumbándome en una silla, poniéndolo todo perdido de agua.  
Tengo que encontrar a la Música de nuevo, tengo que hablar con ella. No puedo regresar al monasterio hasta saberlo todo… No quiero regresar.  
El día avanza, no sé qué hora será… Tampoco me importa. No tengo sueño ni hambre, por lo que salgo de esas cuatro paredes, a internarme de nuevo en el bosque Jonio, buscándola.  
El aire se vuelve frio a medida que pasa el tiempo, se está haciendo de noche, y los animales de este periodo del día comienzan a salir. No me confundo con sus ruidos, ni con su música. Sé que la que busco la sentiré en todo mi ser…

Una claridad cegadora me envuelve. No la veo, pero la oigo. Las notas, diáfanas como el cristal y sutiles como el susurro de la luz del sol bailan a mi alrededor, cuando tomo conciencia, despertando de mi sueño. La Música parece apresurada, frenética, no como la que escuché ayer. Me levanto de un salto, y guiándome por mi oído corro hacia ella.  
Gracias a mi desarrollado sentido, puedo avanzar velozmente por entre los árboles y las plantas. Una bocanada de aire me golpea entero cuando aparezco delante de un claro, donde la Música se encuentra. Aparte de la presencia de ella, siento tres más, no demasiado amigables. Me estremezco cuando ella habla, diciendo mi nombre con sus notas… Pero todo cambia. Una melodía brutal se deja oír desde ella. Me paralizo, y el aire se escapa de mi pecho. Tres gritos se oyen, y a continuación tres cuerpos cayendo como fardos. Caigo de rodillas, temblando, agarrándome la cabeza. La Música se acerca a mí, con una melodía suave, parece como si tratase de no asustarme…  
Pero estoy asustado. Mucho. Hacía años que no me sentía así. La oigo arrodillarse a mi lado. El roce sutil contra mis mejillas, me hace alzar la cabeza, sobresaltado. Pero sus manos son amables. Acaricia mi cara suavemente, pasando sus dedos por mi frente, hablando con su tacto. Para mi sorpresa, sus manos son fuertes y ásperas, pero delicadas. Unas manos que han estado toda la vida interactuando con la música.  
-Mi estrella-susurro.  
Desorientado, alzo una mano hacia donde supongo que está su rostro. Antes de llegar a él, mis dedos rozan una cortina increíblemente suave de pelo. Su delicada mano toca la mía, guiándola hacia su cara. Siento que sonríe. Su piel es tremendamente suave. Siento incluso miedo de tocarla. ¿Está bien esto? Ella es la Música. Yo no debería poder tocar algo tan bello. No sin haber limpiado mi culpa aún.  
Separo mi mano de su rostro, pero no me muevo de mi posición. La siento, ella sigue delante. Oigo como recoge algo pesado de su lado, e inmediatamente después, la música vuelve a fluir, tranquilamente. Ella me está hablando, y yo no sé responderla.  
-Lamento no poder entenderte… No desearía nada más en este momento-ella me vuelve a tomar de la mano, poniéndola en su rostro.  
Titubeante, alzo la otra, para apoyarla en su otra mejilla. Con mis dedos, suavemente, voy descubriendo su rostro, la forma de sus pómulos, la forma de sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios y su barbilla. Sonrío.  
-Gracias por dejarme ver cómo eres-la segunda vez en mi vida que escucho esa música como una risa.  
Entonces ella toma mi mano derecha con una de las suyas. Suavemente pliega todos mis dedos menos el índice, y me hace apoyarlo en la tierra del bosque. Entonces mueve mi mano, escribiendo cuatro letras enormes y claras.  
-Sona-una respuesta afirmativa en forma de nota se deja oír. Sonrío…

Hoy se cumplen tres semanas desde que conocí a Sona. A la Música. Mi estrella. Paseamos por el bosque Jonio, tranquilamente. Ella me habla con su música, y yo la contesto. Su brillante mente ha ideado un sistema de notas por el cual podemos comunicarnos, y gracias al cual tenemos largas conversaciones, aunque aún no está refinado del todo.  
-¿La Academia de la Guerra?-su inconfundible nota afirmativa resuena en mis oídos-, tendré que ir a ver-.  
Nuestra risa sincera escapa por encima de las copas de los árboles.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo.


End file.
